cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of The Seven Kingdoms
On Lords and Lands To the many Lords, Ladies, and Knights of the Realm, that they may find welcome wherever they uphold the King's Peace. Those wishing to swear fealty to the Realm must do so within the confines of our home forum. As our banner bears a golden crowned stag upon a field of green, we encourage our Lords to proudly wear the color gold (yellow) in support, and all under this great banner are to display their affiliation to "The Seven Kingdoms" for all to see. Within the Seven Kingdoms under Our dominion these Lords, Ladies, and other distinguished nobles shall have guaranteed the following rights: to speak freely, to freely associate, to peacefully petition and state grievances without reprisal, to protection, and to abandon their claims and depart the greater kingdom in times of peace. Accordingly, those holding lands within the greater kingdom are held to a standard of behavior befitting of their station. Those who wish not to abide within the realm of honor and at good taste shall be sent into exile. Calling up the Banners To ensure the protection of all within the Realm one must call upon far beyond their own household guard no matter how formidable. As such it is the responsibility of all, great or small, to swiftly raise their banners and rally their resources in defense of themselves and their countrymen. The King and His government The Realm is overseen by the King in all matters. Still, there is much more to the proper administration of a kingdom than drinking oneself into glorious oblivion, enough so that we have established the Small Council to assist in the day to day handling of these matters. The Small Council shall be appointed by and organised by the King as he sees fit. Succession will be dealt with as according to the current King's desires: should he want to appoint an heir, he may do so, and should he want to hold a vote, he may do so. The Lord’s Council The King is a busy man and cannot always listen to every individual Lord or Lady throughout The Seven Kingdoms, so the Lords and Ladies shall have an elected body to represent their voices to the King. The Lord's Council shall vote on any treaty presented by his Highness or chosen representative. The Lords Council shall have the right to amend this Charter if a majority of the council vote in favour. If the King shall lose his way the Lords Council is obligated to say so, and may advise a different course of action. Any vote that receives 3 out of 4 votes will pass and will be presented to the King to sign into being. The King reserves the right to veto any bill. If the King vetoes the bill it is sent back to the council. In the event of an emergency the King may suspend the Lord’s Council. Any member who is not on the Small Council may enter their name to run for the Lord's Council, but their nomination must be seconded by another member of The Seven Kingdoms to be placed on the ballot. The election process will be held on the first Monday of the month and will last for one week. Each member of The Seven Kingdoms will be allowed two votes but these must be used on two different candidates. Upon the conclusion of voting the two candidates with the most votes will serve a two month term. The two elected council members will serve alongside two hand-picked council members selected by the King. As the King is the foremost protector of the realm his two hand-picked council members serve as his voice in the council. The King is Dead, to us at least Should the Lords and Ladies of The Seven Kingdoms lose faith in their sovereign it is fully within their power to remove Him. Such an action will require a statement of intent to The Lord’s Council, followed by a vote. After a week of deliberation the Lord’s Council will vote and if it is a 3-1 vote in favor the vote will be passed on to the populace of The Seven Kingdoms. The Lords and Ladies of the realm are all notified in game and on the forums that such a vote is taking place. The vote must occur for a declared period of time, no less than 72 hours, and result in over 50% of the votes cast to be in favor of a change of regime. Upon a successful removal of the King, the King's abdication without an heir, or the King's sudden unexpected absence, the Hand of the King will assume the role of leader until a new King can be selected by alliance wide vote. Such a vote will be of similar design, though the actual vote shall be delayed for a suitable time to allow for proper campaigning of candidates among the Lords. Category:Alliance charters Category:The Seven Kingdoms